Złap i nie puszczaj!
Chris:W poprzednim odcinku uczestnicy przygotowywali się i odstawiali szopki ee...przedstawienia odpadł Philip bo mnie wkurzył przez co drużyna przegrała i Elisabeth zrezygnowała co jeszcze się wydarzy? Oglądajcie nas. Domki left Dziewczyny Eisa:Nareszcie zostałam sama w chatce! A gdy tylko dojde do finału zmiażdxę mojego przeciwnika a napewno część miliona przekaże na psychologa bo gadam do siebie! buahahaha Chłopaki Jack:Wow jest już nas tak mało! Jasper:Ba wczoraj było nas pięciu a teraz jest tylko 3! A u nich nadal 4. Jack:Dziś wygramy bo coś zbyt często przegrywamy! Jasper:No. left Dziewczyny Paula:Przegraliśmy tak? Camilia:Nie wygraliśmy tylko że wsłali nas na eliminacje(sarkazm). Paula:A juz się bałam że zapomniałam. Camilia(PZ):Kiedy ona wreszcie wyleci!? Chłopcy Peter:Obyśmy dzisiaj wygrali. Henry:Zamknij się młocie jeden myśle. Henry(PZ):Camilia mnie denerwuje dziś ona wykleci. Chris:Na dwór zwierzęta! Na Dworze Chris:Cześć ofiary telewizji. Jasper:Nie nazywaj nas kołkami tęmpy ciołku! Jack:Właśnie bo jak sie wkurzymy to będziesz pzekierowany na numer bólu... wszyscy dziwnie na niego patrzą Jack:Co!? Chris:Tak więc dziś... Jasper wybucha sztucznym śmiechem aby zaklócić Chrisa Chris:Więc.. i znów... Chris:Dziś i dla odmiany znowu Chris:Ok dotarło że nikt mnie nielubi! Przymknąć jadaczki! Chris:Dziś pojedziemy sobie autobusem. W Autobusie Henry:Camilia masz poysły kto dziś wyleci? Camilia:Tak Camilia(PZ):To on! Henry:A kto to? Camilia:Zobaczysz... Camilia(PZ):Jeśli zdążysz! Jack szturcha od tyłu Paule Paula:Bla! Paula uderza Jacka jak cegłe z całej siły Paula:Sory spanikowałam. Jack:Cwuje śle dlobrze ale ja..... zemdlał Paula:Ale sie obudzi? Jasper:Raczej tak... KOMUNIKAT Jak niezałapałeś błędy Jacka są specialnie KONIEC KOMUNIKATU Jack(PZ):Cwuje śle dlobrze,gdzie jlestem i jjak z tędy wyjść? Jack się budzi Elisa siedzi tylko nadęta Peter wstrzymuje wymioty(choroba lokomocyjna) Chris:Jesteśmy dojechali do jakiegoś labiryntu Wyzwanie Zasady Chris wykopuje obie drużyny po dwóch stronach i wysunoł sie ekranik gdzie była jego głowa Chris:Dziś musicie donieść tego pokazuje na krasnale ogrodowe które są nakręcone Chris: Chodzącego gnoma do środka labiryntu,i jak możecie to uratujcie Eliota który zaraz wykapi sie w kwasie pokazuje na ekranie Eliota który zwisa na linie nad kadzią z kwasem Eliot:Pomocy!!! Chris chowa ekranik Chris(PZ):Tak to ta zemsta sprzed paru odcinków za ucieczke. Wyzwanie left Elisa:Słuchajta idioci! Jedyne co mamy zrobić to zanieść tego gnoma i uratować Eliota cicho bo was zniszcze Jasper:Ta napewno mnie miała niszczyć 7 razy. Elisa chciała kopnąć Jaspera ale on zrobił unik i sama sie wywaliła Elisa:Ty mały! Jack:Wypuście nas z tąd! Elisa:Ehh.. donieśmy już tego zaphlonego gnoma. Jasper:Ciekawe czy to z Eliotem to prawda czy ściema? Tym czasem u Eliota Eliot:Chris wypuść mnie z tąd!! Chris:Nie! wciska guzik i wpada włosami to kadzi pzez co łysieje Eliot:Moja fryzura! Znów u Widelców Elisa:Dla mnie tam ściema. Jack:Ta dla mnie też. nagle osuwa się płyta i ściąga Jacka na dół labiryntu Jasper:Jack? wysuwa sie megafon Chris:Radźcie sobie bez niego buahhah! Jasper:Co mu zrobiłeś nażelowany psycholu? Chris:Po wyzwaniu wróci ale pewnie bez jakiejś kończyny. Jasper:No poprostu psychol! rzuca w megafon butem a ten sie psuje. Chris:Będziesz odkupywać naruto! Jasper:Naruto? Chef:Te kudły i strój ty to ninja! Jasper:Ahh..ide dalej. przez nacisk kadzi i jej zawartości Elisa z krasnalem spadła w dół wylądowała jednak wbłocie nie kwasie Jasper:Oco chodzi no ok... Jasper tam skacze Chris:Haah ale z was frajerzy utknęliście dzieciaki hahaha.Przegraliście kochani! left Peter:Ale tu brudno i ciemno i strasznie..MAMO!! Peter(PZ):To zagranie taktyczne... zobaczył żuka w i uciekł z płaczem. Peter(PZ):Aaa!!!!! Henry:Co tam niuniu boimy się? Camilia(PZ):Ty dopiero będziesz w autobusie niuńkał buahahhahha Paula:Ja jak sie boje to licze baranki..może szopy a nie jem kiszoną kapustę a nie to gdy najem sie zbyt dużo kiszonej kapusty... Henry:To nie istotne! Peter:Ja gdy się boję biorę misia. wszysyc sie śmieją Peter:No co? Nie śmiejcie się z mojego wnętrza! Henry:Haah mazgaju niech twoje wnętrze pomoże nam wygrać. Peter wstrzymywał już łzy przez co chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła żeby wypuścił krasnala Henry:Mazgaj coś ty zrobił!? wtedy peter całkowicie się rozbeczał Peter:Wybaczcie mi błagam! Camilia:Dobra dziewczynko przestań! Peter:Jestem chłopcem tylko źle mi wpisali na karcie rowerowej! Peter(PZ):To prawda wiecie jak to jest? Paula:Ta mi tęz napisali że mam 2 lata... wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać Paula:Serio... Henry:Mniejsza z tym... musimy znaleźć krasnoluda. wszyscy zaczęli biec Henry:O chyba coś mam. Eliot:Pomocy! nagle na krasnala spada Jack i go zatrzymuje Henry:Dzięki frajerze! Henry go kopie i bierze krasnala Eliot:A o mnie to zapomnieli! Henry:Dobra idioto! wywalają kadź na bezpieczną stronę i odcina Eliota Henry:Ok biegniemy. Chris: A oto światełko w tunelu! wszyscy ześlizgują sie z jakiegoś bajora Peter:Fuj co to mam byyć! wszyscy wylecieli na zewnątrz przez jakąś dziurkę Chris:Wygraliście ten odcinek! Narada do obolałych Jaspera i Elisy Chris dowozi im Jack'a Jack:Siema mam wszystkie kończyny! Jasper:Siema ziom! Elisa:Ta siemano... Jasper i Jack trząsą głowami znacząco Głosowanie Elisa:Zgaduj zgadula!(skreśla) Jasper:Mistrzowie nie zdradzają!!!(skreśla) Jack:Wiem!(skreśla) Eliminacja Chris:Nie wykazaliście się dzisiaj widelce wy! Jasper:Ta ta a teraz wyniki! Chris:No ok! . . . . . . . . Jack! . . . . . . . . . . . i . . . . . . . . JASPER! To oznacza że Elisa opuści program! Elis:Ta spodziewałam sie! Ale będetwoim koszma.... zagłusza ją zamykająca szyba od autobusu Chris:Widzicie takie cos tylko u nas w SZKOLNYCH PRZYGODACH TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI! . . . THE END Kategoria:Szkolne Przygody Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki GrzywyPL